ARIZONA PRIDE-25: ?TRANSLATIONAL APPROACHES TO HEALTH DISPARITIES IN THE LUNG? Despite significant advances in the understanding, prevention, detection, and treatment of myriad health conditions, significant differences in prevalence rates, health outcomes, access and quality of care are pervasive in individuals from racial and ethnic minorities and other underserved communities. These health and healthcare disparities represent a major challenge to achieving a healthy nation status. The Arizona PRIDE-25 Translational Approaches to Health Disparities in the Lung will enhance diversity and capacity for health disparities solution-focused research among early career health science academics who come from under-represented backgrounds, including minority groups and persons living with disabilities. We propose a year-long program designed to support junior faculty and transitioning postdoctoral fellows by offering: inter- professional mentoring and career/leadership development activities; funded research project-based experience; grantsmanship and scientific writing training; and an individualized didactic curriculum that integrates research methodology and analysis for translational sciences applications to the solution of health disparities in lung conditions. The program offers participation in two summer sessions linked by a year-long effort that integrates team mentoring, research development and implementation experience, and distance learning inter-professional team-science career development and education program. The summer sessions will include introduction to aspects of lung related health disparities research, coupled with garnering experience, didactic training and skill building through direct involvement with diverse funded researchers who are leaders in lung health disparities within the University of Arizona Health Sciences (UAHS) and external partners. Through a combination of onsite training and online delivery modalities, mentees will receive formal instruction in advanced biostatistics, including health economics and big data analysis from molecular, EHR, and population health sources, all tailored to the individual's need and research content. UAHS faculty will introduce AZ-PRIDE mentees to grantsmanship, bioethics, scientific writing, presentation workshops, and special topics such as global, border and Native American health. Issues relevant to career development and leadership training will be tailored to address specific needs of individuals from backgrounds traditionally underrepresented in biomedical research (UBR). AZ-PRIDE program will continue to expand its impact as a nationwide facilitator of academic opportunities and development for early career UBR investigators. The result will be sustained reductions in health disparities through impactful basic, behavioral, clinical, and social sciences research and an impactful increase in the proportion of successful next generation UBR research leaders.